Sydney and Maxine
Sydney and Maxine surrounds the relationship between sisters Sydney and Maxine Jenkins. They are both the lead characters in the series. Profile Quotes *Sydney: "Maxine, don't you ever clean up your side of the bedroom?" Maxine: "Don't you ever stop being such a uptight neat-freak?" - The Fabulous Jenkins Girls *Maxine: "What can I say, Syd's a lot like daddy, a liar, a cheater, and a fucking coward." Sydney: "Shut up, Maxine!" Maxine: "Make me! You slutty bitch! - unknown episode, Maxine revealing Sydney's affair in front of Donna Cortino and Jake Marino. * Notes *They both said their first lines. **Sydney: ("Maxine, don't you ever clean up your side of the bedroom?") **Maxine: ("Don't you ever stop being such a uptight neat-freak?") *They were both were born on a August. Sydney was born in August 2002, while Maxine was born in August 2005. *Sydney is two years older than Maxine. *They are both involve in school activites. Sydney is a volleyball player, while Maxine is in the art club. *Both lost their virginities to their first love, Sydney lost her's to Jake Marino and Maxine lost her's to Keith Peretti. **Sydney and Jake lost their virginities to each other during their senior year in -. **Maxine and Keith lost their virginities to each other during Maxine's sophomore year in - *Both have attended Oakdale College. They majored in different courses. **Sydney majored in journalism and Maxine majored in Cosmetology. *They both kissed Jake Marino, thought only Sydney dated him. *They both attended Oakdale Middle School, though Maxine was seen attending the school. *Both started their period when they were each 10 year-olds. *Megan and Jenny both love wearing denim jackets during their middle school days. *They both had plots dealing with pregnancy, though Maxine's was just a scare. *Sydney didn't trust Maxine's boyfriend, Keith Cooper because he broke her heart the first time. *Both changed their styles when they started high school- Sydney, who wore casual, sporty clothes, started wearing sweet and flirty clothes and Maxine, who wore casual, girly clothing, started wearing promiscuous and revealing clothing. *They both shared a bedroom, until their got their own rooms when Sydney began her senior year. *Maxine kissed Sydney when she told her that she kissed a girl. *Both dealt with body image issues though Sydney's was more serious and became an eating disorder while Maxine was able to stop on her own. Both have also participated in bulimic acts, but Maxine quit long before Sydney did. *They had a love/hate relationship which remains the secondary focus of the series. *Maxine is right-handed, while Sydney is left-handed. *Megan was the first to know about Jenny's sexual harassment. *Both dated new guys in their senior year, but reunited with their main love iterests before graduating from high school. *Sydney lost her virginity to Jake before Maxine with Keith. *Maxine was the first one to find out that Sydney was pregnant with Jake Marino's baby. *The sisters both share the same line, "I think I'm pregnant." to each other. **Sydney said this line to Maxine, in I'm Positive. **Maxine said this line to Sydney in I'm Sure I'm Positive. *They both lost their virginities to Jake Marino and Keith Cooper. *Sydney was the first person to know what Maxine had sexy vampire sex dreams about Jake Marino. *They both had children during the All Grown Up series. Sydney had a son, while Maxine had two daughters. *Their birthday is in August in 2002 with Syd and 2005 with Max. *They were both self conscious about their bodies. Maxine was self conscious about her breast size and Sydney was self conscious about her weight. *Both are portrayed by real-life sisters Marieh and Majandra Delfino from the 90's decade of the series. And by Vanessa and Laura Marano in the 2010's decade..